


Reflex

by an_aphorism



Series: Love and other chemicals [2]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: BRAIN SEX, Fluff, Genderless Venom, M/M, Other, Porn with Feelings, Sharing a Brain, Soft filth, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_aphorism/pseuds/an_aphorism
Summary: Eddie stumbles upon the idea that sharing a brain comes with extra perks in the bedroom.(second in the series, but can stand alone)





	Reflex

**Author's Note:**

> This is the perfect fandom for brain sex and yet where are the fics??? I'm down with the tentacles but lets really maximize the monsterfucking potential here people!

A month after reuniting, they fell into a sort of domestic rhythm. Eddie wrote, got paid, bought his symbiotic enough food to fill five adult men, and rested. Venom watched television, helped with the house chores, and ate everything that Eddie allowed them to.

The first few weeks of Venom getting better were spent almost entirely on the couch. They binged Netflix both because it was an activity that didn’t take energy, and because Venom liked it. Venom was interested in learning about humans and Earth now that they were a permanent resident, and Eddie figured television was a good way to do it.

They went out occasionally, but other than work errands Eddie kept them mostly to the wooded outskirts of the city. Venom was still too weak to digest a human, so he subsided on small woodland animals. Eddie turned a blind eye, worked very hard on not thinking about the consumption of raw meat.

Although to be honest, each Venom fed he felt himself become more and more used to it.

It just felt _good_ when his symbiote was full and happy. It was a simmering warmth that dripped into every part of his body. The stiff muscles at his shoulders relaxed, his brain took a heavy dose of dopamine. When they retreated back to their apartment and laid in bed after a good meal Eddie felt like everything was right with the world.

**Eddieeeee.**

They were lying in bed now, tired from a long day of chasing leads. Venom had fed properly yesterday and for lunch today Eddie had supplemented him with chocolate. They’d had a long discussion about the chemicals Venom needed and how chocolate fit in a few weeks ago. Since then he’d made sure to always have some on hand.

“Yes dear?”

There was a crooning sort of noise in his head. Tingling spread out all along his body. It felt like a good stretch, his Other reaching through every part of him and moving it just right.

**Should go to sleep. Have not been sleeping enough.**

That was true enough, but Eddie had just been considering some Netflix. It was only nine and it felt pathetic to go to bed so early on a Friday.

**Rest now, shows later.**

“You sure? I feel like we should be doing something, going out. It’s a Friday night.”

**Days are arbitrary. Want just this. Us. Here.**

Eddie still wasn’t used to the blunt way Venom spoke. Every time he said something so boldly sentimental it made Eddie’s heart thump. No one had ever said those kind of things to him. Humans just weren’t like that. They liked to code their feelings.

Especially the possessive ones.

**But you are mine.**

“I know,” Eddie said, blushing. Instead of trying to explain it further he pushed the thoughts at Venom. The memories of dos and don’ts of relationships. How possessiveness in human relationships were often red flags.

**We are not bad though, Eddie?**

Inside Eddie could feel the swirl of sudden insecurity. Venom was worried maybe this was wrong, that they’d crossed some sort of line and upset Eddie.

“No. Just different. I’m still getting used to it.”

The symbiote made a humming noise and continued to poke around in Eddie’s thoughts. Wanted to make sure Eddie meant it. Whatever they found seemed to satisfy because his Other then settled back down around his heart.

**Good. Sleep now Eddie, we are tired.**

“Okay, okay,” Eddie said, getting up to head to the bathroom. “What the lady wants, the lady gets.”

**Not lady.** They gruffed.

Eddie grinned at himself in the bathroom mirror. “What about gentleman?”

Venom hissed and playfully poked him from the inside. **Venom is Venom.**

They’d already worked through discussions of gender, as an alien symbiote had none and the English language often fell short. Venom didn’t mind being referred to as either, gender didn’t really make sense to them. Above all Venom just wanted to be a we, an us.

**Getting side tracked. Brush our teeth. Sleep.**

Eddie smirked and reached for his toothbrush, “Yes dear.”

 

**

 

Eddie woke in the middle of the night hot. It was still pitch black in his apartment, and he felt bleary from not enough sleep. He knew immediately what had woken him.

He’d been in the middle of a particularly lurid sex dream. Already the details were slipping away from him, but that throbbing arousal was heavy in his body. He reached down without thinking and palmed his cock.

He was hard, wet though the front of his boxers. He gasped at the feeling.

**Eddie?**

_Fuck._ Eddie tore his hand off himself and turned over face down in the bed as if he could hide. He’d completely forgotten for a moment that he wasn’t alone. That there was another being who would be watching if Eddie tried to—

They hadn’t discussed it. Venom wasn’t a sexually reproductive species, and so Eddie had carefully kept his mind off the topic. They were busy enough putting their lives back together and establishing how to work together, so it hadn’t been too difficult.

Sure, sex had been there in Eddie’s periphery. He’d been a sexually active man for most of his adulthood and it didn’t just turn off because his normal life had been blown to smithereens. Instead it laid in wait and seeped into the bed with his Other at night, whispering to him how good it would feel to wrap his hand around himself. It came with the electric sensation of their tendrils against his skin, shifting, sliding across sensitive nerves. It came in his dreams at night.

“Sorry, go back to sleep.”

Venom was foggy, half in hibernation and half out. **We feel hot.**

Eddie pushed the sheets down away from his sweaty skin. A blush ran up his neck at the implications of what the symbiote was feeling.

“It’s just—” Was as far as he got because then all of a sudden he was swamped with a wave of heady, thick arousal. It was as if someone had just dumped it directly into his brain. He groaned into the sheets as it struck and reverberated down his whole body. Against the mattress his cock jerked. He fisted the sheets to try and not squirm at how good it felt. “ _Fuck.”_

**Eddie? Eddie? Sorry, we pushed it back, did not know what it was.**

The sensation had blasted any actual thoughts from Eddie’s brain, so it took him a few seconds to figure out what Venom had said. He panted into the sheets trying not to grind his hips down as Venom tried to explain with images. There had been chemicals seeping from Eddie while they slept, strange chemicals that Venom couldn’t understand. Venom had simply bundled them up and pushed them back on Eddie, where they thought they belonged.

But it hadn’t just been any chemicals, it had been lust, sex, everything from that very pleasant dream Eddie had been having.

And bundled up like that they felt _amazing._

**Eddie are we hurt? Push them back, we are sorry, should have asked.**

“No, it’s,” Eddie cleared his throat, his voice was rough. “Just didn’t expect it. Uh.” His cock was practically throbbing between his legs, demanding attention.

And god he wanted to give it. His brain was still swimming from the blast, half drunk on lust.

**Eddie?**

“I can’t explain it,” Eddie mumbled into the sheets. He didn’t want to explain it. It was embarrassing.

**Show us.**

Venom purred it, the gravel of his voice deep inside Eddie’s head. Eddie had heard the tone in concern and in menace, but now strung up on hormones it sounded seductive. A shiver ran down Eddie’s spine. He panted into the bed.

“Are you sure?”

**Yes. We want to know. You have been hiding this thing. We are curious.**

_God,_ Venom probably wasn’t trying to be seductive, but everything right now was doing it for Eddie. He felt frantic and overheated, desperate enough to consider doing what Venom asked. If he could send it back to Venom… then maybe Venom would send it back to _him_.

And he really wanted to feel it again. He wanted it between them. Venom wasn’t sexual on his own, but he wasn’t a lot of things without a host. If the last month had taught him anything, it was that his Other found enjoyment in his enjoyment, that they could connect together and experience things neither of them could alone.

Couldn’t this just be another area they shared? It was intimate, but so were the nighttime cuddles and the casual kisses. They loved each other, so what was anything else after that?

In his head Eddie tried to picture the bundle. He pulled at his own arousal, the heat of his love, and wove them together. He added every buttery feeling he had for Venom, every memory of them curled up in bed, every flutter of his heart when Venom softly crooned his name. Eddie tucked them all together and then rolled onto his side.

“Come out, love.”

Venom slid out of his chest onto the bed beside him. Just the head manifested, but it was enough.

**Eddie.** Venom licked his cheek gently as if in inquiry.

“Here,” Eddie placed his hands on his Other’s cheeks and pulled him in until their foreheads were touching. “Ready?”

Venom made a noise of assent and then Eddie went back into his mind and took the bundle of feelings and _pushed._

Eddie felt it like an explosion in the distance, traveling through Venom and then back into him. As a secondary shockwave, the pure affection and sweltering lust when it got to him still made him groan.

Venom made a noise he’d never heard before. **Eddieeeeee.**

“Good?” Eddie went to pull his head away to judge his symbiote’s reaction, but then there were seeping tendrils twining up and down Eddie’s body to hold him in place.

Venom pushed back and Eddie couldn’t stop the moan that tore itself loose. It was like every cell in his body had been caressed, every inch of him bathed in love and sex. His hands tore into Venom as he jerked uncontrollably. It was just _so good_.

“More,” Eddie gasped.

**Push**. Venom said, and then they were kissing.

It wasn’t what they’d been doing up to now, pecks and licks of affection. This was like the night in the woods, tongue down Eddie’s throat, wet and filthy. The heat between them accumulated. Eddie couldn’t stop making noises, pleading noises for _more, more_. And then his brain reminded him: push.

So he did, throwing in the smoldering fire that Venom licking into his mouth was giving him. He pushed and felt the secondary wave run through him. His cock was so wet, smearing everywhere, but he couldn’t spare a hand, couldn’t stop grabbing at Venom with the same desperation his Other was grabbing onto him.

Venom pushed back and this time there was a white sort of crackling on the edges and everything ran sharper, deeper through him. He moaned around Venom’s tongue and wound that up in the bundle and sent it back.

The tentacles were everywhere now, but just holding him. He should care about not having anything to rub against, but the idea was so far away. All he could think about was the building in his head. The way each time they passed the feelings between them they grew bigger and more electric and Eddie was getting higher and higher on some peak he desperately wanted to fall over.

Venom had a running dialogue but with every push Eddie got further and further from language. He became nothing but heat and slithering motion. They twined closer together and Eddie could hardly stand it as the next wave hit him. He was so close now, telegraphing it every way he possibly could as he pushed back.

And then Venom was pulsing, melting beneath his hands and pushing back and Eddie’s brain went white hot and staticky. He came like he’d been obliterated, like his whole body had been tuned to it, wrung as tightly as it could possibly be and thrown over the edge.

It was a whiteness, hot and delicious and shivering. It thrummed with his heartbeat, on and on for what feel like forever.  Eddie never wanted it to end. It was the single best feeling of his life, so good he couldn’t imagine that the human body was possibly made for it.

Then the chemicals began to simmer away, dropping him gently back into his body. His lungs were heaving, and he was drenched in sweat. His boxers were soaked with the physical representation of the best orgasm of his life.

“Fucking hell,” He croaked. His throat was ruined.

Beside him was a black puddle, connected to him through his hand. Venom looked the way that Eddie felt, and it makes him laugh.

**Eddie**.

“Yeah.”

**What was that?**

“An orgasm. A very, very good orgasm.”

Venom trilled and the puddle of goo crawled up into his palm. **Very good. Human orgasms.**

“No shit.”

**We will do that again?**

Eddie grinned as his Other seeped back into his skin. Carefully he plucked out a few of his softest affectionate feelings and sent them to Venom where they were curled up around Eddie’s heart. “If you want to darling.”

A rumbling purr started up in his chest. Venom pushed back his own feelings. They bloomed like warm sunshine across Eddie’s body. They spoke of the secret chocolates Eddie buys when Venom isn’t looking and standing on skyscrapers looking at the stars together.

Eddie pulls out one of his deepest thoughts, the one that says _I love you, I love you, I love you,_ and sends it back.

It’s perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Got that E rating, aren't you proud? Still mushy because they're in LOVE.
> 
> If this inspired you I am THIRSTY for more. Please steal my idea and write it. PLZ


End file.
